


Etemon’s Wildest Dream Come True

by bud16



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Digital World, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Pryamids, Secret Headquarters, Shooting Star, Stripping, Transforming back to Normal, Transforming from Digimon to a Human Boy, Underage Sex, Wish Comes True, blowjob, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Etemon would looking up at the Digital World sky as he spots a shooting star & makes a wish, but his wish would turn into an exciting experience





	Etemon’s Wildest Dream Come True

Etemon’s Wildest Dream Come True

Tai & the gang are fast asleep right by the pyramids while Etemon is outside his headquarter looking up at the digital night sky when he notice a shooting star. Etemon closes his eyes as made his wish.

Etemon: I wish that the leader of the Digidestined was right in front me.

Etemon slowly opens his eyes as he was shock to see that Tai Kamiya was right in front of him.

Etemon’s thoughts: What just happen?!? I just made a wish on a shooting star & it came true.

Etemon slowly walk towards Tai. Etemon would have a better look at Tai’s body as he couldn’t believe hot a human boy looks while he’s asleep. Etemon then notice that something was poking in Tai’s shorts as it was getting bigger & bigger. Etemon look around as he snuck Tai into his headquarters as he gently place Tai onto the floor of his headquarters. Etemon then decided to check out what’s wrong with Tai as he quietly & slowly unbuckle Tai’s belt then unbutton Tai’s shorts as he gently pull Tai’s shorts & underwear off, but once Etemon got them down towards Tai’s shoes, he would slowly remove one section at a time. Once Tai’s shorts & underwear were off, Etemon toss them behind the couch as he was shock to see how big Tai’s penis is. Etemon lick his lips as he slowly wraps them around Tai’s penis. Tai gasp, but still remain fast asleep. Etemon was happy that Tai didn’t wake up as he couldn’t believe how warm & soft Tai’s penis is as he firmly wraps his lips around Tai’s penis. Etemon then slowly bobble his head up & down while sucking away at Tai’s penis. Tai is breathing very heavily in his sleep as he tosses & turns all over the floor. Etemon continues to slowly bobble his head when he felt Tai’s penis leaking out something as it was Tai’s pre-cum. Tai was making strange sexual noises as Etemon didn’t know what they were as Etemon continues to suck away at Tai. Tai’s body couldn’t handle the hotness of Etemon’s mouth anymore as Tai screams on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Etemon’s mouth. Etemon was surprise to feel hot gooey stuff coming out of Tai’s penis as he swallows it. Once Tai was done, Etemon slowly pulls his lips off of Tai’s penis. Tai then let out a big yawn as he stretches his arms & legs then slowly opens his eyes. Tai scream on the top of his lungs as he couldn’t believe that he’s right in front of Etemon & more shock to see that his shorts & underwear were gone.

Tai: Where am I? What have you done to me? And where’s my shorts & underwear, Etemon?

Etemon: Let me explain. I was outside looking up at the digital night sky when I saw a shooting star. I wished that you a.k.a. the digidestined leader appear right in front of me. Next, I suck on your hot juicy penis because I was very curious. I never suck a human boy’s penis before. Finally, I toss your shorts & underwear behind the couch.

Tai: Wow! Thanks for telling me, why did you wish me to be in front of you?

Etemon: I was curious. I want to explore the world of sex, so I thought of you.

Tai: Me?

Etemon: That’s right. Will you please make my dream come true?

Tai: Which is?

Etemon: That I want to explore the world with the hottest digidestined.

Tai: Okay, but promise that you won’t ever tell anyone about this.

Etemon: You have my word.

Etemon would open the doors from his headquarters as he & Tai saw the digital night sky when another shooting star passes by.

Etemon: Another shooting star. Man, I wish that I could have a penis just like yours, Tai Kamiya.

Etemon suddenly starts gasping as he felt something in between his legs. Tai watch as Etemon grows a penis in between his legs.

Tai: That was freaky.

Etemon: What do you mean?

Tai: You wish that you could have a penis like mine & you suddenly grew on in between your legs. What’s going on?

Etemon: I don’t know, but I’m not complaining about it & since I now have a penis. Will you please give me a blowjob?

Tai: Sure.

Etemon sat down on his couch while Tai is kneeling right on front of Etemon. Tai couldn’t believe how big Etemon’s penis is as he took a deep breath then devour Etemon’s entire penis into his mouth. Etemon gasp as he couldn’t believe that his newly grown penis is completely inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai slowly wraps his lips around Etemon’s penis as he starts bobbing his head up & down on Etemon’s penis. Etemon starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he now understands how Tai felt as he felt Tai’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Tai is very well surprise to feel how warm & soft Etemon’s penis is as he continues to suck more & more of it. Etemon then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai was surprise as he tasted Etemon’s pre-cum as he kept on sucking more. Etemon is breathing very heavily until his body couldn’t handle Tai’s hot mouth anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai felt the flow of Etemon’s boy milk entering his mouth as Tai swallows all of it. Once Etemon was done, Tai slowly pulls his lips off of Etemon’s penis.

Etemon: Wow! I now know how you feel once you squirt your boy milk into another boy’s mouth.

Tai: It’s surprising, but it’s amazing of how warm & sweet the boy milk is.

Etemon: Agree. Would it be alright with you if I pound you as well?

Tai: Since I’m already here, go right ahead.

Etemon: Thank you very much.

Tai hop onto the couch as he moves his body around where he’s now facing the digital night sky as he positions his anus right at Etemon’s penis as Tai let out a gasp. Tai took a deep breath as he slowly lowers himself down onto Etemon’s penis. Etemon starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt Tai’s insides sliding onto his penis. Etemon would put his hands to his hips as Tai is now sitting down on Etemon’s penis. Tai is breathing heavily as he couldn’t believe that he’s sitting on a male digimon’s penis at night. Etemon use his hands to hip Tai’s legs as he lift Tai slightly into the air then starts thrusting his penis upward into Tai. Tai gasp as he felt Etemon’s penis moving in his body. Etemon couldn’t believe how tight Tai’s insides are as he continues to pound him. Tai continues to look up at the bright digital night sky as he close his right eye & kept his left eye semi open. Etemon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Tai. Tai gasp as he felt Etemon’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & Tai’s anus starts squeezing on Etemon’s penis. Etemon gasp as he felt Tai’s anus squeezing on his penis very tightly as he continues to thrust his penis upward into Tai. Tai is breathing harder & harder as he felt sweat dripping from his body as his insides are really put the squeeze on Etemon’s penis. Etemon is breathing super heavily as he couldn’t handle the sexual excitement anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum up into Tai. Tai starts letting out breathtaking gasps as he felt squirt after squirt of Etemon’s boy milk entering his body. Tai’s body couldn’t take much more as he screams on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the floor. Once they both were done, Tai slowly lifts himself up off of Etemon’s penis as he quickly got off of the couch as he starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Etemon’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto floor. Etemon was deeply surprise to see how much boy milk he actually squirted into Tai’s tiny boy body. Tai soon drop down to his hands & knees when 2 more shooting stars pass by as Etemon saw them.

Etemon: Hey Tai! I just saw 2 more shooting stars. My first wish is that Tai & I have our energy back. Next, I wish I was a real human boy just like Tai Kamiya.

Tai & Etemon suddenly felt strange as their energy came back then Etemon starts glowing as he magically transform from a digimon into a real human boy in the nude. Tai gasp as he couldn’t believe how hot Etemon looks as a human boy. Etemon quickly look at himself in the mirror as he couldn’t believe how hot he looks in the nude as a human boy.

Etemon: Wow! I can’t believe how hot I look as a human boy in the nude.

Tai: I’ll say. Since you’re now a human boy, I’m guessing that you want to have sex with me in your new form?

Etemon: You got that right, but this time I say we do a 69 on the couch & you can be the top since I brought you here.

Tai: Thank you so much, Etemon.

Tai quickly starts removing the rest of his clothes & tossing them behind the couch as he too was completely naked in front of Etemon. Etemon’s face got even redder once he saw Tai’s true body as he can’t believe how sexy he looks in the nude. Tai & Etemon hop onto the couch as Etemon quickly lays on his back first then Tai slowly gets on top of Etemon’s body as Tai is facing the opposite direction. Tai & Etemon got looking at each other’s penises as they both wrap their lips around each other’s & devouring each other’s penises into their mouths. Tai & Etemon starts bobbing their heads up & down as they both deeply suck each other’s penises. Tai was very surprise to feel how warm & soft Etemon’s human penis feels & taste like as he continues to suck it. While Etemon can’t get over how deliciously warm Tai’s penis is as he too continues to suck Tai’s penis. Tai & Etemon soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths as they both taste each other’s. Tai & Etemon quickly firmly wrap their lips even tighter around each other as they both continue to suck each other. Tai & Etemon are using everything that they got until their bodies finally told them no more as they both squirt their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths at the exact same time. They both swallow each other’s boy milk & once they both were done, they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Tai slowly gets up off of Etemon’s body as he plants his feet onto the floor.

Tai: Wow! I that was probably the best 69’s I’ve ever had.

Etemon: You mean it?

Tai: I sure do.

Etemon: I’m glad that you liked it, Tai. If you don’t mind, I would like to pound you again.

Tai: Go right ahead. Let’s change positions & get started.

Etemon sat up on the couch as he & Tai move around until Tai is on his hands & knees on the couch while Etemon is right behind. Etemon quickly positions his penis right at Tai’s anus, but it slid right on through as it now inside of Tai. Tai let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Etemon’s penis inside his body. Etemon then quickly places his hands onto Tai’s hips as he instantly starts thrusting himself deep inside of Tai. Tai starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt his body being rocked back & forth with Etemon’s thrusts as Etemon viciously pounds Tai’s hot body. Etemon couldn’t believe his luck as he’s pounding Tai for a 2nd time. Etemon continues to pound Tai until he let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Tai. Tai gasp as he felt Etemon’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus sealed its entrance with Etemon’s penis still inside. Etemon gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Tai’s anus as he continues to pound him. Tai & Etemon are breathing heavily in sync with each other as Etemon continues to pound Tai until he moans on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai. Tai let out soft moans as he felt the flow of Etemon’s boy milk entering his body, but the warmness of Etemon’s boy milk causes Tai to scream on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Etemon’s couch.

Tai: Sorry about that.

Etemon: It’s okay.

Etemon slowly removes his penis out of Tai’s anus. Tai gasp as he no longer felt Etemon’s penis inside of him, but starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Etemon’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leak onto Etemon’s couch. Etemon was still amazed to see how much boy milk he squirts into Tai’s body.

Tai: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Etemon.

Etemon: You’re welcome. I’m glad that I could please you.

Tai: Now it’s my turn to please you. Are you ready to be pounded?

Etemon: I sure am.

Tai & Etemon quickly got off the couch then back on as Etemon is laying flat on his back on the couch as his back would feel the boy milk spots that Tai created. Tai slowly gets on top of Etemon’s body as he quickly positions his penis right at Etemon’s anus. Etemon gasp as he felt the tip of Tai’s penis touching his anus. Tai then slowly lift himself up off of Etemon’s body as he places his hands slightly above Etemon’s shoulders as he instantly starts thrusting himself deep inside of Etemon. Etemon let out a big gasp as he was shock to feel Tai’s penis moving deep inside his body. Tai is very surprise to feel how tight Etemon’s anus is as he continues him. Etemon is now breathing heavily as he felt his body moving in sync with Tai’s thrusts. Tai is breathing hard as he continues to pound then he suddenly let out a gasp as he felt penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Etemon. Etemon gasp as he felt Tai’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly wrap itself around Tai’s penis. Tai gasp as he felt Etemon’s anus squeezing on his penis, but keeps on pounding him. Tai felt himself burning up as his body is sweating like crazy then let out a massive moan as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Etemon. Etemon let out a breathtaking gasp as he was shock to feel the flow of Tai’s boy milk entering his body as the warmness causes Etemon to moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Tai felt his arms getting weak as he gently lay on top of Etemon’s wet gooey cum cover body. Tai & Etemon slowly pass out after their exciting & intense orgasms. While they’re resting, Tai’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Etemon’s anus. Once Tai’s penis was out of Etemon’s anus, the rest of Tai’s boy milk slowly start oozing out of Etemon’s anus as it leak onto the couch. Once they both woke up, they both let out a big yawn as they stretch their arms & legs.

Etemon: Thank you for that awesome pounding, Tai.

Tai: You’re welcome.

Tai slowly got off of Etemon’s body as he plants his feet on the floor as Etemon would go behind the couch as he gathers up all of Tai’s clothes & hand them over to him. Once Etemon look up at the digital night sky, he saw 3 more shooting stars.

Etemon: I wish that Tai & I are completely clean.

A bright light flash as Tai & Etemon are shock to see that they’re both completely clean. Tai quickly put his clothes back on.

Etemon: Next I wish that I was a digimon again.

Etemon starts glowing as he transform from a human boy back into his digimon form. Tai was shock to have witness transformation.

Etemon: Finally, I wish that Tai was back with his friends.

Tai suddenly felt strange as he was teleported to his friends back at the pyramids. Once he got back, he was shock to see that everyone was still fast asleep as he quietly let out a yawn as he went back to sleep as he’ll never forget his experience with Etemon.


End file.
